House Of Hades
by livelaughlove998
Summary: This is my view of Rick Riodan's new book!
1. Chapter 1

House Of Hades

**(Authors Notes: All the characters, settings, etc., belong to Rick Riodan! This is only how I think the house of hades might be.)**

**1 Percy**

**Percy knew he was in trouble when he saw the floor. **He groaned and turned over, making sure he still had Annabeth tight in his hand. He had been knocked out more times than he could remember, by falling chunks of the parking lot, cars, burritos, you name it. His head throbbed, but at least he still had Annabeth; he thought how stupid he was to have let he go on her side quest by herself, how he could have helped her. He thought back to when they fell into the pit; he had never regretted his decision to fall with her, not for a moment. Annabeth twisted in his grasp. "Are you alright?" he yelled down to her. All he could hear was her screaming, and then he saw it.

The ground and it was coming up fast. Huge, jagged, black rocks rose up out of the cold, hard ground. Few popular trees thrust out here and there, but otherwise nothing, just a dark expanse. He twisted his body around so he could take the brunt of the impact, not Annabeth. She screamed at him, probably telling him how stupid he was. He slammed his eyes shut, and pulled Annabeth into a hug; then he hit. He hit the ground with such force he rolled in one direction, and then Annabeth rolled in the other. He laid thee for a few seconds; his body beat up and bruised. He wanted to spring up and search for Annabeth, but his body had different ideas. It reminded him that he was stilled human; a human that needed rest. After a few seconds of trying to resist, he fell into a fitful sleep.

In his dream he was standing at the foot of a throne made out of shifting earth._ "You made it this far little pawn, but you played right into my hands," _the voice of Gaea spoke in his head. He struggled for Riptide, and used its light to look around the throne room. It was a massive cave, glittering with crystals. Huge trees grew out from the floor and wound their way across the ceiling. It would have been beautiful, if it wasn't for the trees dripping acid that smelled like rotten fish, and looked just how they smelled. Pinkish brown with chunks; Percy wrinkled his nose, trying not to inhale. _"One day very soon your blood and the girl's you love will be spilled here, and I will finally awaken." _Gaea's voice whispered, _"Enjoy the last few hours you have with her, before both of you go insane and walk right into my hands. But no need to rush, I will get you eventually. As for your girlfriend, she is on the brink of insanity as we speak, so I won't keep you too long. I will see you soon."_ Percy woke up with sweat on his forehead, his hands shaking. But what really woke him up was someone screaming. "Annabeth," he thought.

**(Thanks for reading! I will post more later! Please post some constructive reviews! Thanks!)**


	2. Chapter 2

House Of Hades

**(All credit to Rick Riodan!)**

**2 Hazel**

**Hazel was struggling to keep it together. **After seeing Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus the whole crew was feeling down. "No wonder", she thought, "we just saw two of our friends fall to their deaths." She paced the deck, lost in thought, until she heard Piper scream. She whipped her head around in time to see a gigantic head loom out of the water. Jason drew her sword, shielding Piper from the monsters breath. As Hazel ran towards it, she got her first glimpse of the beast. It was the size of two school buses end to end and was the color of rotting cheese, and it smelled exactly the same. It looked like a monstrous snake with ruby red eyes and massive fangs. It closed in on Piper and Jason, but every time it struck Jason swung his sword, keeping it at bay. The monster just glared at Jason as his sword glanced harmlessly of its scales; Leo ran up the stairs, quickly followed by Frank, Nico, and Coach Hedge. "Coach! Steer the boat!" Leo yelled. Hedge starting complaining about never joining in, but finally went to the controls. Leo summoned fire in his hand and lobbed it at the monster, the fire disappearing down it throat. It shook its head like it at a hot chili pepper, and coughed up smoke. They all sighed with relief thinking fire would kill it, until it spewed poison. They all backed up quickly, trying not to get burned with acid. Hazel racked her brain trying to remember this beast from Roman mythology. Her brain failing her, she drew her sword. Frank, probably out of confusion, turned himself into a small, white bird, a seagull. Ever since the first time Hazel went to the beach she has hated those birds. Their cry was probably the most annoying thing on the planet. Frank cawed in confusion, and the monster recoiled. Everyone dropped their weapons, confused. Frank cawed louder, and the monster started to lung at him, trying to get away from the horrible noise. The serpent spewed poison everywhere, but it didn't seem to burn anything. Frank cried with all his might, and the monster sunk back into to waves. Frank landed and transformed back into himself. Nico looked at him strangely, "A seagull? Really man?" Frank blushed, "I was confused." They all cracked a smile, then Piper's face went slack. "Oh gods", she whispered, "Hazel." Hazel was lying on the deck of the Argo II, the poison slowly creeping up her leg.


End file.
